Goddess of Nightmares
by TyraLauren
Summary: This is a Rise of the Guardians fan fiction about Pitch Black's so-called "daughter". Enjoy! Rated K
1. Woken Up

I woke up in the middle of a forest. I got up and looked around. Where was I?

It was the middle of the night, and the only way I could see was the moon.

I looked up at the full moon. "Who am I?" I whispered.

As if the moon heard me, there was a reply that came in a soft whisper. "You are Bianca, spirit of cold and confusion."

I looked at my feet and mumbled, "Well that's a rough destiny."

Then I heard a _thump_. I looked to my side and saw a sword and its case lying a few feet away from me. I stumbled towards it.

The sword had a pitch black metal handle and an obsidian blade. The case had rubies on it. If only I had a belt– wait.

I was wearing black jeans and a blue hoodie. I was also wearing a belt. I put the sword in its case and hooked it on my belt. Then I looked around for a source of water, which I found pretty easily. I came across a lake.

I looked at my reflection. I had off-white hair, and turquoise eyes. Pale skin. I looked ghastly. As if I had been killed and all the blood had drained out of me.

Maybe that's how I died. Yes, I think I died, if I'm a spirit.

I heard a slight movement behind me. I spun around.

Standing there was a man with black hair and a shadow looming over his pale face. He was smiling sadly.

"Who-who are you?" I asked quietly, as if I'd wake up the whole forest if I spoke loudly.

"Bianca!" he exclaimed. I winced at the loudness in this quiet place. "Don't tell me you don't remember me! Your own father!"

"F-father?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said. "Pitch Black! Your father! I missed you terribly after you died."

"Died?" I asked. "How did I die?"

"Ah," he said. "It wasn't so long ago... Just last month. Someone killed you because he heard a prophecy that you were going to kill him."

"Do... do you know who this murderer is?" I asked.

"Ah... no. Not at all. I don't even remember the look of his face."

"So..." I looked at the ground. "Is it my destiny to take over him and what he has done?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm sure you will find out. Goodbye, my daughter."


	2. Discovered

Jack Frost flew up into the sky. It was a nice, chilly day to play. It was almost winter, but snow didn't fall yet. He thought of what had happened last month and took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air. Jack didn't want to think about it.

That wretched Pitch Black. First he kidnapped her, then killed her? He was sure she was the one from the prophecy. But Pitch didn't have to _kill_ her!

Jack looked down at where the children were playing. This was the same place where the battle between the Guardians and Pitch Black took place.

Jack flew towards the forest instead. He didn't want any bad memories haunting him in this battle place.

As he neared the forest, he gasped. He thought he saw her. He looked again. She was gone. Jack shook his head. He was just hallucinating; he missed her just too much. In tears, he flew back to Tooth's.

* * *

I was at the edge of the forest. I saw kids playing around in a town. It was a bit chilly, but I wasn't really cold. I thought about Pitch- my father. He doesn't like to go out in the open, especially in the daytime. I can kind of understand why.

I saw a boy fly up from the middle of some children. He had white hair and was wearing a blue hoodie, like me. He had a big hook-shaped stick. He was so _gorgeous_... But, for some reason, I have a feeling I know him.

He looked down at the kids playing, then flew towards the forest. I hid behind a tree. But I peeked out a bit too far. _Too gorgeous..._

He looked at me and gasped. I hid behind the tree. When I looked, he was gone.

I walked out of the forest and towards the town. I decided to stay the night there.

That evening, I found out I could fly also. I was relieved I had something in common with that boy. I was walking on top of a building when I saw something tiny, shiny and green zoom by me. Then another one. I followed one of them into a house.

It was a tiny hummingbird person. She put her hand under a kid's pillow and pulled out a tooth. I slipped inside the window to get a closer look. The hummingbird person took out a coin and slipped it under the child's pillow. Then she turned around and gasped when she saw me.

She squeaked.

"Who are you?" I whispered. She squeaked some more.

"Oh," I whispered. "You can't talk."

She shook her head and squeaked. "Can you show me where you live?" I asked. Maybe if she shows me, I could figure out who she is.

She nodded, squeaked and flew out of the window as if to say, _Follow me!_

I flew out of the window and tried to keep up with her. For one thing, she's too fast, and another thing, she's so small I could hardly see her. And it's night! Good thing she was shiny.

We flew for a long time, but finally we reached this place that looked like a green palace. This hummingbird person lives here?

As we went inside, I noticed hundreds more hummingbird people zooming in and out, as if the place was a bee hive. And then I saw the queen bee- er, a human-sized version of a hummingbird person.

Then I realized I lost the hummingbird person I was following. I looked around frantically. I saw a hummingbird person squeaking to the big hummingbird person who seemed to know English and squeak language. That must be the one I was following!

I approached the big hummingbird person and the hummingbird person I was following.

"Excuse me-" I started, but the big hummingbird person yelped.

"How—?" she stammered. "Jack!"

I widened my eyes as that boy I saw earlier came over to us from behind a crowd of hummingbird people and gasped and widened his eyes. My heart started beating fast like a major celebrity was standing right in front of me- er, floating in front of me.

"Bianca!" he screamed and covered his face. "How did you come back?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Come back? What do you mean? Do I know you?"

"Oh no," the big hummingbird fairy person said. "She's one of us now. She lost her memory!"

"Yeah.. I don't remember anything," I said.

"Oh noo..." the boy said, pulling his hair. "Tooth, do you have her memories? She _has_ to remember!"

"You have my memories?" I asked, at the same time the hummingbird person said, "Yeah, I think I do somewhere."

She flew to the other side of this gigantic spherical shelf and said, "Aha! Found it!"

She came back the other side and gave something to me. "Here," she said. "Your memories."

I stared at the rectangular box she gave me. _My memories_. Should I open it? _Yes_. I put my hand to the middle of the box to push it open, but when I pushed it, I was flooded with memories.


	3. Memories

_13-year-old Bianca was getting ready to go to sleep after she finished reading her favorite book-_ Jack Frost. _Her father, Pitch Black, forbade her to read it, but she secretly borrowed it from the library and was going to return it first thing tomorrow without letting him see it._

 _As she hid the book under many other books, she whispered, "Jack Frost, please be real. Please be real. Show me a sign that you're real."_

 _As always, whenever she prayed something as fiction as that, it was never true. Like when she was four, she wished she was a fairy princess, but of course, she wasn't. So she turned her bedside lamp off and closed her eyes._

 _It was all quiet and dark for a few seconds. But then Bianca, who was still awake, started to feel cold. She opened her eyes and gasped. She pulled her blanket up to her chin._

 _Then a circular light hovered over her bed. She widened her eyes. It looked like... a snowball?_

 _"Jack Frost is real," she whispered. "Jack... is it really you?"_

 _She felt her bed vibrate back and forth. She realized, Jack is laughing. He's in my room._

 _The next day, Bianca returned the book to the library first thing in the morning. Then she borrowed another book on Jack Frost and quickly hid it under the pile of books at home._

 _That night, again her room became cold and the darkness of the night lit up. Bianca smiled as if she were being warmed. But her happiness faded quickly._

 _The door to her room opened. The light disappeared, but the cold wouldn't go away fast enough. In came Pitch Black._

 _He shivered. "Bianca, what's happening? Why is is so cold in your room?"_

 _"I turned in the air conditioning to my room. It was as hot as a desert, you know, with it being summer," Bianca replied quickly._

 _Pitch nodded and looked to the pile of books as if something shouldn't be there. Then he left._

 _For the next few nights, the same things happened- Bianca's room becoming cold and lighting up. But one night, there was a surprise._

 _Bianca lay under the covers, eyes closed, and there was a voice that whispered, "Sweet dreams, Bianca."_

 _Bianca's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Jack?"_

 _She could suddenly hear not only her own breathing, but someone else's, too. She turned on her lamp, but she could see no one else in the room._

 _"Jack," she breathed. "Jack, I can hear you."_

 _His voice came again. "You... you can hear me?"_

 _She nodded with excitement and smiled._

 _Bianca and Jack were delighted that Bianca could hear Jack, so they talked every night for the next few weeks. One night, Jack was sitting next to Bianca, who was going to sleep._

 _"Good night, Bianca," Jack said quietly._

 _"Good night, Jack."_

 _Bianca closed her eyes. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She touched her shoulder and gasped. She bolted upright._

 _"I can feel you!"_

 _A few months passed and Bianca's 14th birthday came. On the morning of her birthday, Jack greeted her._

 _"Good morning, Bianca."_

 _"Good morning, Jack."_

 _Bianca yawned and stretched her arms._

 _"Happy birthday," Jack said._

 _Bianca turned to Jack's voice. Instead of finding nothing there as always, she saw: a teenage boy with white hair and a blue hoodie, leaning against the wall, smiling down at her._

 _Bianca gasped. "Jack, you're- you're- you're so HOT!"_

 _"Whoops! Wrong word. I'm cold," Jack said. Bianca giggled. Then Jack took out a sphere and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, the sphere turned into a portal._

 _Jack held out his hand. "You coming? Everyone's waiting for us." Bianca smiled and took his hand._

 _Bianca met the rest of the Guardians and spent her 14th and 15th birthdays with them. One day, Bianca wanted to spend time with the Guardians, so she put on her favorite thing to wear, a blue hoodie that matched Jack's and black pants. Then she called Jack and together they went to North's._

 _"Should I dye my hair white?" Bianca asked once they got there._

 _"What? Why?" Tooth asked. "Your hair's so pretty, you know, cinnamon-colored. You wanna dye your hair white?"_

 _"Yeah, like Jack's is white," Bianca said._

 _"But his hair goes naturally with him."_

 _"It was originally brown."_

 _"Girls, girls, what's all this talk about hair?" North asked, putting his hands on their shoulders. "MY hair is white...ish."_

 _"Bunny doesn't have any hair," Jack said, smirking. "All he has is gigantic, floppy ears and fur."_

 _"Ahh, shut it, Frost," Bunny said. "Sandy has yellow hair, ya know."_

 _"It's sparkly yellow," Bianca said. "Shines so much it hurts my eyes."_

 _They all laughed and Sandy made his sand glow, smiling._

 _"Hey guys, guess what I found?" Tooth asked. "I found a prophecy, and guess what it's about?"_

 _"It's from a book?" Jack asked._

 _"Yeah, but guess what the prophecy is about?"_

 _"Someone destroying Pitch Black before he destroys the whole world?" North asked. Then he looked at Bianca and mumbled, "Sorry."_

 _"What's up with you guys hating my dad?" Bianca asked._

 _"How did you know it was that, North?" Tooth exclaimed._

 _North shrugged. "I read it somewhere."_

 _"Well..." Bunny said. "The thing is, he kind of hated us first, because children forgot fear and started believing in us, so... he wanted revenge."_

 _"Oh, I get it. So my dad is evil and he's the nightmare and antagonist of the whole story?" Bianca asked._

 _"Well, yeah, so you sorta get the point," Jack said._

 _"I get the WHOLE thing, Jack," Bianca said, glaring at him. Then she laughed and hugged him._

 _"I'm so glad I can see you now," Bianca said. "Like, I never knew you were real!"_

 _"I had really hoped you would see me!" Jack said._

 _They talked about stuff while eating cookies, then talked more, then Bianca realized something._

 _"Uhh, guys?" Bianca asked. "What time is it? I think dad will notice I've been gone a looong time."_

 _"Oh no," Jack said. "Come on, Bianca, let's go back to your house before anyone notices you've been gone. See you later, guys!"_

 _Jack and Bianca quickly went back to Bianca's house and slipped inside her bedroom window. Unfortunately, right at that time, Pitch Black walked inside her room._

 _Bianca gasped. "Dad–"_

 _Pitch's eyes narrowed at Jack. "I knew this day would come," he said. "The day I'd have to confess to you."_

 _"Confess?" Bianca asked. "What are you talking about, Father?" She pulled Jack behind her._

 _"I was never your father," Pitch said. Bianca and Jack gasped. "In fact, I took you from your real family fourteen years ago."_

 _"When I was one," Bianca whispered. Jack stood paralyzed behind her._

 _"I wasted fourteen years of my immortal life raising you as a pig to slaughter," Pitch continued. Bianca and Jack widened their eyes. "Yes, Bianca– I believed you were the one of the prophecy."_

 _"The prophecy?" she asked. "As in the one about destroying you?"_

 _"Yes, and I have waited a long time to destroy the person who was destined to destroy me," Pitch said. Jack held Bianca tight– he wasn't going to let her go._

 _"Who was my real family?" Bianca asked. "Who were my parents? Did I have any siblings?"_

 _"Who your parents were doesn't matter. As for your siblings... you had one brother and one sister. They both are older than you."_

 _"So you kidnapped me just so you could raise me as a weak pig for slaughter?" Bianca shrieked. "I'm not weak!"_

 _Pitch laughed. "Say for yourself. Goodbye, Bianca."_

 _Pitch summoned his scythe. Bianca screamed and stepped back, tripping on Jack. Jack caught her but fell back, himself. Then– Pitch struck his scythe into Bianca's side. She screamed, "JACK!" then fell over._

 _Jack caught her and said, "Bianca!" But it was too late. She died._


End file.
